Talk:Sniper Rifle
HK41SG/1 I disagree that it's a G3SG/1. Instead, it's closer to a HK41SG/1, which is essentially the civilian/police version of the G3. The two guns are very similar, except that the G3SG/1 retains automatic fire, while the HK41SG/1 only has safety and single-shot firing modes. If you look closely at the picture posted on the site, there is no full-auto (F) firing mode on the selector switch. The stock of the gun is not the standard one that comes with either the G3 or HK41. --Zombicidal 00:42, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe it's valve just mixing weapons so it's hard for the fans to tell what gun they are based on. Just Some Guy720 07:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Or being lazy :D --Zombicidal 21:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Over powered? Does any body else think that this gun is a little over powered and will make the hunting rifle useless, seeing as it has better stats than the hunting rifle in almost everyway? Just Some Guy720 07:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC) The Sniper Rifle, like all L4D2 unique weaponry, possesses a slight advantage over L4D1 weapons, although the Hunting Rifle will likely be more common than the Sniper variant. User:Rekku64 I'm not certain but the original hunting rifle seems to have a slightly faster rate of fire. Either way I still prefer the hunting rifle.--Eateroftheflame 15:43, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Depends, it's very powerfull,and EXTREAMLY accurate, but allmost worthless for run'n'gun without the laser sights, if it has laser sights,its more of a force'a'nature than the force'a'nature--SS4FireFox 04:39, November 19, 2009 (UTC) First off, Valve made the hunting rifle alot better than in the first game, and they made it a tier one weapon. I think it would be kind of obvious that a tier 2 weapon would be better than a tier 1 weapon, don't you think? ( 22:32, November 29, 2009 (UTC)) Mixup? One portion of the text says, "The Sniper Rifle does more damage against special infected while still killing the normal infected in one hit. It will also be more accurate when moving." Another section says, "Compared to the Left 4 Dead Hunting Rifle, the Sniper Rifle has a higher capacity (30 bullets), but has more recoil and is less accurate when moving." Does this just mean is is more accurate when moving than standing still, but it is still not as accurate as the hunting rifle? 16:41, January 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mixup? That was my bad. I edited the "Differences" section but forgot to edit the overview above it. "It will also be more accurate when moving." is definitely not true. I've removed it now. The Hunting Rifle is more accurate than the Sniper Rifle when moving, but they're both equally accurate when still. I'm not sure which one has more recoil, though. Modified assault rifle. To whoever wrote the following Note: "According to the in-game commentary, the sniper rifle is a modified assault rifle. However, this is illogical. You would have to take it apart, and then add and change existing parts. This would require an extreme knowledge of how firearms work." This is incorrect. If someone had a G3 battle rifle and stuck a sniper scope on it, that would not require any changing of existing parts, but it would be a modification. In fact, this appears to be exactly what was done to the rifle. What? It is not an assult rifle. It doesnt have automatic fire, and it kills zomibes in one hit. Also, sign your posts.--Vaxnil PSG1 I dunno this gun seems more like a PSG1 instead of a G3 or an MSG3 or an MSG90A1. Griffster26 12:04, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so. This gun isn't PSG1. To prove it, compare it with picture of sniper rifle in L4D2 with this picture: Wikipedia: PSG1 Regards, InspectorWikia 12:31, May 26, 2012 (UTC)